civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonga ('Aho'eitu)
Tonga led by 'Aho'eitu is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from JFD and Viregel. It is part of the Polynesia Civilization Pack, and will require Brave New World and the Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia. Overview Tu'i Tonga A centuries-old island nation in the middle of the Pacific, the Kingdom of Tonga has functioned as such for possibly over a millenium. As the one of the more southern islands in the Polynesian triangle, the name of Tonga itself comes from a word meaning “south”. Though its history is largely unknown before the arrival of European settlers, it is known to have become a kingdom and been successful at colonising other islands thereafter. Due to the lack of a writing system, as with many other Polynesian civilisations, the majority of Tonga's history is gained by word of mouth, tales and legends passed down through centuries. The archipelago that Tonga is based on is shrouded in mythology, as well as having close ties to history both inside and outside Polynesia. Today, the Tonganese system of government still functions in much the same way as was laid down by their ancestors - it still has a monarchy, though is becoming increasingly democratic at the same time. 'Aho'eitu A semi-mythological figure and allegedly the first king of the Tu'i Tonga Empire, 'Aho'eitu was raised by his mother due to his father's absence. According to folklore, he was one day told that his father was a god, and when he had grown up, he decided he wanted to find him. Told to climb the Toa tree, 'Aho'eitu ascended it, and found his father, Tangoloa 'Eitumatupua, by a lakeside there. Upon return to his realm of the newly-founded Tu'i Tonga Empire, 'Aho'eitu's older brothers, who were jealous of his handsomeness, decided to cut off his head and hide it under a poisonous hoi bush. They subsequently roasted and ate the remains of 'Aho'eitu. Later Tangaloa 'Eitumatupua came down from the sky and asked the four brothers what had become of 'Aho'eitu. The brothers were ashamed and repented, and asked to have 'Aho'eitu restored. Tangaloa 'Eitumatupua had the brothers regurgitate into a large bowl, then covered the bowl with a mat. Through magic, 'Aho'eitu was restored to life. The four brothers of 'Aho'eitu were punished by Tangaloa 'Eitumatupua. They and their descendents were made to serve 'Aho'eitu on the island of Tonga, and that is how 'Aho'eitu became the first Tu'i Tonga. Dawn of Man Malo 'etau lava 'Aho'eitu, the great king who came down from the sky. The Tongan people arrived on the island of Tongatapu some 3,000 years ago and quickly established themselves among the many islands of the surrounding archipelago. Astute sailors and fisherman, they ably adapted Fijian ship building techniques to assert maritime supremacy and conquer the neighboring Samoan Kingdom. A legend amongst your people, Divine Father, you established the Tu'i Tonga Empire which, at its height, stretched from the islands of Niue to Tikopia and created a sphere of influence that fostered transoceanic trade and cultural exchange. Yet this supremacy would not last, with infighting proving to be downfall of your dynasty as Samoa began to reassert itself across the South Pacific. Great King, though weakened from times past, Tonga has never lost its sovereignty to a foreign crown. Your kingdom has endured in a way that few could ever match. The memory of your once vast empire still travels across the waters which once sustained it, and on the wings of the seabirds which guided its navigators. Can you restore Tonga's rightful place amongst the great nations of the Pacific? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Aho Eitu, King of Tonga and the Legend of the Pacific. What do you seek here? Introduction: A brave soul you are to enter this divine dominion. What can my people do for you? Defeat: Alas, I must now reside in my father's abode above. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Promote the Tui Takalaua The Takalaua and the Kanokupolu are two cadet branches of the royal Tu'i Tonga lineage. The Tu'i Tonga appointed the Takalaua to handle routine internal affairs, so that the office of the Tui Tonga could focus more on religious concerns. While the Tui Tonga became increasingly focused on matters of faith, it lost most of its secular power and the Takalaua and the Kanokupolu vied for power between themselves. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Tonga * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree Costs: * The Capital enters 5 turns of Resistance * Unenacts the "Promote the Tui Kanokupolu" Decision if enacted * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Cities with an outgoing Domestic Trade Route receive +5 Faith and +15% Culture Promote the Tui Kanokupolu The Takalaua and the Kanokupolu are two cadet branches of the royal Tu'i Tonga lineage. The Tu'i Tonga appointed the Kanokupolu to focus on external affairs and foreign relations, so that the office of the Tui Tonga could focus more on religious concerns. While the Tui Tonga became increasingly focused on matters of faith, it lost most of its secular power and the Takalaua and the Kanokupolu vied for power between themselves. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Tonga * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree Costs: * The Capital enters 5 turns of Resistance * Unenacts the "Promote the Tui Takalaua" Decision if enacted * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Cities with an outgoing International Trade Route receive +5 Faith and +15% Science Write the Vava'u Code In order to protect our islands from the expansionism of others, we should codify the laws of our islands. It will allow us to define exactly what it means to be Tongan! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Tonga * Must have at least one Courthouse * Player must have researched Mathematics Costs: * 100 Culture * 100 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Each City with a Courthouse receives +3 Culture and +1 Happiness Unique Cultural Influence My people have started to sail your outriggers and cook Umu. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * Pouakai: XML * Sukritact: Events and Decisions support, Map, Lua * JFD: Lua * Janboruta: Art * Viregel: Writing * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man audio Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Oceanic Cultures Category:Polynesia Pack